The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the Hybrid Tea class, which was originated by me by crossing the variety "Jacaranda" with an unnamed (SR 85.055) and unpatented seedling.
The primary objective of this breeding was to obtain a new rose variety comparable to that of "Jacaranda" with a smaller in size and more soft pink flower and same fragrancy. While the results achieved a distinct pink hybrid tea rose of smaller size, the new variety did not otherwise correspond to the characteristics of "Jacaranda", but nevertheless, achieved a new and distinct combination of characteristics which is desirable and attractive, as well as different from anything heretofore available, as evidenced by the following characteristics which are outstanding in the new variety:
(1) a medium-sized soft pink flower
(2) very rapid flowering cycles
(3) distinctive fragrance
(4) a vigorous upright plant of medium height
(5) very glossy foliage
The foregoing characteristics and distinctions definitely differentiate the new variety from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware, and asexual reproduction of the new variety by cuttings, grafting or tissue culture as performed in a greenhouse in De Kwakel, the Netherlands, shows that these characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.